close to you
by SachiMalff
Summary: Biru, merah, oranye, kelabu, hitam, semua terserah padamu, Lu Han. (He colors his surroundings with peculiar colors yet it is completely amazing in my dull world.) hunhan - oneshoot - manxman - completed


author : sachimalff

pairing : oh sehun – lu han

rated : T+

warnings : manxman, no happy story as always (what do u expect from me lel) short oneshoot, minim dialogue. (background music recommended : Close to You by The Carpenters)

—∞∞—

Oh Sehun mengingat hari di mana hari-hari terakhir musim panas dengan angin yang bertiup sepoi-sepoi menyapa datangnya musim gugur. Di bawahnya, rerumputan hijau bergesek pelan dengan kain yang melekat di tubuhnya. Di atasnya, biru alam membentang luas, terselimuti warna putih melintang menerjang barat daya. Di sampingnya—

Sehun merasa seluruh bagian tubuhnya terasa kaku karena berbaring di atas rerumputan terlalu lama, dengan beberapa kerikil i bawah paha dan punggungnya yang membuatnya tak lebih baik.

Lirih, ia mendengar senandung kecil dari samping kirinya. Dengan mata yang masih terpejam, ia berusaha mencuri dengar nada-nada yang berulang, bagaimana _hum_ pelan itu berubah menjadi melodi yang membuatnya hangat dan nyaman tanpa adanya musik atau lirik untuk melengkapinya.

Oh Sehun hanya meminta satu hal; Tuhan, bagaimana jika aku meminta seribu hari seperti ini?

 _Hum_ itu terus berlanjut, terkadang diselingi tawa kecil dan deheman pelan. Suara kaki yang beradu dengan rerumputan, atau di ujung sana, suara anak-anak kecil yang tertawa sambil berlarian. Telinganya yang tajam menangkap dengar suara ranting dan daun yang bergerak pelan tertiup angin.

Seolah-olah alam ikut menari bersama melodi rintih pemuda yang berbaring di sampingnya.

Detik demi detik berlalu dan Sehun merasa senandung kecil pemuda di samping kirinya melemah, tergantikan oleh kesunyian dan hanya akan terdengar tangis pelan anak-anak kecil nun jauh di ujung taman.

Sehun memaksa kelopak matanya untuk terbuka perlahan, menampilkan warna biru yang kontras dengan putih awan di atas sana. Pernah, sekali dalam masa lalu ia bertanya—di manakah ujung langit?

Senandung pelan kembali terdengar dan Sehun memaksa kepalanya untuk bergerak menoleh ke samping kiri. Sekujur tubuhnya ikut bergerak menyamping, membuat lengan kirinya kini jadi tumpuan kepalanya.

Matanya bergerak meneliti sosok yang berbaring di sampingnya. Ia terpesona—tersihir, akan bagaimana Tuhan mampu menciptakan sosok tersebut. Bulu mata yang panjang teratur dan lentik, alis yang melengkung sempurna, mata yang bersih dan memancarkan cahaya baru di tiap nanodetiknya, hidung yang sama sempurnanya, bibir kecil yang selalu mengeluarkan tawa riang—semuanya terpahat rapi seakan tak ada yang cacat sejengkalpun.

Senandung pelan dari bibirnya masih terus berlanjut, kini makin keras, makin kentara, makin bernada, makin terasa hidup.

"Lu Han."

Sosok di sampingnya menoleh.

Matanya yang hitam beradu dengan iris cokelat milik Sehun. Detik demi detik ia lewati hanya dengan menatap mata Lu Han, seakan ia tersedot masuk ke dalamnya, menguncinya hingga ia tak tahu bagaimana caranya mengembalikan pandangan. Iris hitam itu menyedotnya masuk ke dalam, seakan mengajaknya menyelami masa lalu, saat di mana detik-detik begitu berharga untuk ditinggalkan begitu saja. Saat di mana tawanya takkan pernah Sehun lewatkan, saat di mana hembus napasnya selalu mewarnai kehidupannya, saat di mana hanya akan ada dia. Dia. Dia, Lu Han, kehidupannya.

Pernah, sekali dalam masa lalu ia bertanya—di manakah ujung dari tatapan matanya?

"Hm?"

"Hanya ingin mendengar suaramu, Han," jawabnya singkat.

Suara denting tawa memenuhi telinganya, membuat perasaan hangat itu kembali, mengusir sepoi angin yang datang menerpa.

Sehun masih bertahan dengan posisinya, menolak bergerak karena ia takut jika sewaktu-waktu lelakinya akan pergi. Ia melihat bagaimana Lu Han berbalik, kembali memfokuskan pandangannya pada biru yang membentang di atas sana.

Lalu senandung itu kembali terdengar.

Pernah, sekali dalam masa lalu ia bertanya—

"Apa nama lagu yang selalu kaunyanyikan itu?"

" _Close to you_."

Bibir Sehun membentuk satu senyum kecil ketika Lu Han terus bersenandung tanpa lirik. Sesekali, ia akan tertawa, menunjuk langit, menyela senandungnya dengan kalimat seperti _awan di selatan menabrak awan di tenggara_ —lalu kembali bersenandung.

Atau sesekali, ia akan bernyanyi lirih, dan itu membuat Sehun menjadi hapal di mana bagian dia akan menyanyi—

 _Hari di mana kau lahir, malaikat kan berkumpul dan menjadikan mimpi berubah jadi kenyataan_.

Sehun ingin menyuarakan pertanyaannya keras-keras—

 _Lu Han, apakah kali ini malaikat akan mengubah mimpiku jadi kenyataan?_

Namun Oh Sehun terlalu takut akan jawabannya.

Sehun masih terpaku pada wajah Lu Han yang berjarak hanya beberapa senti dari wajahnya, menolak menoleh kemanapun barang sedetik, sampai sebuah senyum kembali ke bibirnya—mengingat bagaimana ia mencintai pemuda itu sampai ia sendiri bingung, kenapa cinta bisa begitu nyata seperti ini?

"Kenapa kau tak pernah menyanyikan lagu itu secara utuh?"

Lu Han mengangkat bahunya, menggeser tubuhnya hingga ia menghadap wajah Sehun. Matanya mengerling, kemudian ia menarik ujung bibirnya kebawah, membuat Sehun mengerutkan keningnya.

"Han?"

"Entahlah, Sehun. Lagunya terlalu bagus untuk jadi kenyataan."

Hati Sehun mencelos. Ia merasa ingin menangis.

"Han..." panggilnya seraya tangan kanannya terangkat, bergerak meraih tangan kanan Lu Han yang berada di sisinya. Sesaat setelah jari jemari mereka bertaut, ia mengeratkan genggamannya, memberitahu bahwa ia masih di sini, Sehun masih di sini.

"Sehun."

"Hm?"

Iris hitam Lu Han kembali bersirobok dengan keping ganda Sehun. Kilas cahaya di mata Lu Han adalah perpaduan antara bingung, takut, khawatir, dan lelah—membuat mata Sehun memanas.

"Mau dengar inti cerita _Close to You_?"

Sehun merasa ingin menolak namun alam bawah sadarnya menggerakkan kepalanya hingga ia mengangguk patuh.

Lu Han tersenyum, mengeratkan genggaman tangan Sehun. Detik demi detik berlalu dan Lu Han menoleh kembali ke langit sana.

"Pada suatu hari di mana seseorang lahir ke dunia," katanya mengawali cerita. "Semua orang tertawa dan menangis bahagia. Kau tahu, Sehun, semua orang berpikir bahwa dilahirkan adalah salah satu keajaiban yang pernah kaulalui."

Sehun mengangguk pelan. Ia menyamankan posisi tidurnya, hingga tak ada satupun bagian wajah Lu Han yang luput dari pandangannya.

"Saat kau lahir, Sehun, aku percaya bahwa malaikat-malaikat turun menyambutmu. Menyelamatimu, membelai rambut barumu, mengucapkan _selamat datang_ dan saat itu juga, Sehun-ah, mereka sedang membuat impianku jadi nyata," lanjutnya, sambil menoleh kearah Sehun.

Hitam pekat iris Lu Han seperti terbias oleh cahaya mentari, redup dengan agung di dasar mata Sehun. Sehun ingin menyahut dan mengatakan bahwa ia mencintai Lu Han, namun ia mengurungkannya.

"Sehun-ah..."

"Ya?" jawabnya lirih dan bergetar, hampir kehilangan suara.

"Saat kau berjalan, dunia seakan membukakan pintunya untukmu. Burung-burung akan datang secara tiba-tiba, terbang melintas di sekitarmu. Bintang-bintang akan jatuh dari angkasa, melewati lintasannya, terbakar dan hilang di suatu tempat di bumi, mungkin berkumpul di sekitarmu, Sehun-ah," katanya. "Karena mereka ingin dekat denganmu."

"Lu Han..."

"Sssstt." Lu Han menempelkan jari telunjuknya kedepan bibirnya.

Sehun tertawa kecil, kemudian mengangguk patuh.

Tangan Lu Han yang terbebas dari genggaman Sehun bergerak di udara, hingga jemarinya sampai di kepala Sehun, membelai lembut rambut pirang milik kekasihnya.

"Lalu para malaikat akan berkumpul dan bersenandung untukmu. Mereka akan datang menaburkan percikan debu bulan keatas rambutmu," lanjutnya sambil membawa jemarinya turun menyusuri kening dan berhenti di atas mata Sehun yang tertutup pelan. "Lalu mereka akan memindahkan cahaya bintang yang berkelip ke matamu."

Tangan Lu Han bergerak pelan menyusuri dua mata Sehun, lalu turun ke hidungnya, berhenti sebentar untuk singgah di bibir dan ia menjatuhkan tangannya untuk membelai dagu runcing kekasihnya.

"Sehun-ah," panggilnya. Suaranya bersih, lembut, menenangkan, namun begitu lirih. Hampir tak terdengar.

Sehun membuka matanya, menangkap pandang sayu Lu Han, dan ia menjawab dengan gumaman pelan.

"Jangan tidur," pintanya.

Sehun tersenyum lebar. "Tidak akan."

"Temani aku."

Sehun mengangguk pasti.

Lu Han kembali berbaring lurus, namun ia mendekatkan tubuhnya kearah Sehun hingga kini kepalanya bersandari di bahu kiri sang kekasih.

Tangan kanannya melepaskan genggaman Sehun dan terangkat ke udara, jari telunjuknya mengacung bebas menunjuk angkasa.

"Langitnya—berwarna apa?"

Sehun menoleh untuk memandang angkasa, kemudian tersenyum kecil. "Entahlah. Bisa biru, merah, oranye, hitam, kelabu—terserah padamu."

Gelak tawa Lu Han menggema di telinganya. "Kau ingat dulu? Saat Yongguk mengejekku yang mewarnai langit dengan warna merah? Saat itu kau datang dan mengejeknya bahwa langit memang berwarna merah pada sore hari."

"Yeah, dan aku memberitahunya bahwa laut bisa berwarna hijau."

"Sehun-ah..."

"Hm?"

"Kau ingin langitnya berwarna apa?"

Sehun kembali memandang langit di atasnya. Biru, merah, putih, oranye, hitam, kuning— _terserah padamu, Lu Han_ , batinnya.

"Putih atau hitam, terserah," jawabnya singkat.

Lu Han menoleh kearahnya dengan kening yang berkerut. "Kenapa?"

"Karena kau bisa mengenali dua warna itu."

Lu Han tersenyum tulus hingga ia kembali memandang langit, kali ini ia lebih mendekat kearah Sehun hingga rasanya tak ada jarak di antara tubuh mereka.

"Sehun-ah."

"Ya?"

"Rambutmu—sekarang berwarna apa?"

"Pirang," jawabnya singkat.

Ia bisa merasakan Lu Han yang sedang memajukan bibirnya, tak suka akan pilihan warna rambut untuknya.

"Kau harus mengecat ulang. Aku tak suka pirang. Oh Sehun dengan rambut hitam lebih bagus."

Sehun mengangguk patuh. "Aku akan menggantinya."

Satu jari kelingking bergerak keatas, mengacung membelah udara. "Janji?"

Sehun menggerakkan tangannya hingga jari kecilnya bertaut dengan jari Lu Han. "Janji."

Mereka tetap berada dalam posisi itu hingga Lu Han menyamankan posisinya sambil bersenandung lagi.

"Sehun-ah, kau begitu kurus."

Sehun membiarkan kalimat Lu Han menggantung di udara—tak terjawab.

"Apa yang kaulakukan selama ini? Bukankah aku sudah menyuruhmu untuk makan yang banyak?" tanya Lu Han sambil berpura-pura menggunakan nada marah.

Hening merajai mereka berdua dan Lu Han bergerak untuk menghadap Sehun.

"Sehun-ah, jawab aku. Apa yang kaulakukan hingga tubuhmu kurus begini?"

Tiga detik dilewati dengan keheningan dan Lu Han hendak memarahinya sebelum Sehun menjawab—

"Menunggumu kembali."

Lu Han mematung tak bergerak. Suara di ujung tenggorokannya tertahan, tak bisa keluar. Hening, yang bisa mereka dengar adalah suara daun dan ranting yang bergerak tertiup angin.

Sehun mencari mata Lu Han, berharap sinarnya masih seperti dulu, hangat dan menentramkan. Namun yang ia dapat adalah dua keping mata yang telah berubah sayu, berkaca-kaca, hampir tak ada sinar yang tersisa. Yang ada hanyalah pengharapan yang hampir musnah dan kekhawatiran, rasa lelah dan penyesalan, serta ketakutan dan keputusasaan yang mendalam, merajam, meluluhlantakkan semua harapan.

"Lu Han..."

"Sehun, aku—aku tak pernah pergi."

Hati Sehun kembali mencelos. "Lu—"

Lu Han menolak untuk menatap mata Sehun, dan ia kembali menggeleng keras-keras, seolah menolak kenyataan. "Sehun, aku tak pernah kemana-mana."

Satu air mata jatuh dari ujung mata Sehun. Dadanya seperti diremukkan oleh godam yang tak terlihat, hancur dan sesak.

"Lu Han-ah..." panggilnya, tak mengharap jawaban. "Apa aku salah, jika berharap untuk seribu hari lagi bersamamu?"

"..."

"Masihkah malaikat akan datang dan mengubah mimpiku jadi kenyataan, Lu Han?"

Lu Han terkejut, dan akhirnya ia menoleh kearah Sehun.

Iris hitamnya melemah, berkaca-kaca dan air mata berkumpul di ujung matanya. Ia bahkan tak bisa menjawab pertanyaan Sehun. Ia bahkan takut menjawabnya, takut menerkanya karena ia—tak bisa. Tidak, ia takkan bisa menjawabnya karena ia yakin, jawabannya akan selalu menjadi _tidak_.

Namun Lu Han takkan membiarkan Sehun menangis dan terpuruk lebih dalam lagi.

Pelan, ia mengangguk.

"Aku selalu menunggumu di ujung langit merah, Sehun-ah."

Air mata Lu Han tak bisa dibendung lebih lama lagi, dan kristal bening itu akhirnya keluar, mengalir melewati kedua pipi tirusnya hingga jatuh menabrak rerumputan hijau di bawah tubuh ringkihnya.

"Aku selalu ada di ujung sana."

Sehun mengangguk, menolak untuk mengeluarkan lebih banyak air mata. Tangannya bergerak untuk mengusap air mata yang mengalir dari mata Lu Han sambil berbisik lirih _berhenti menangis, aku tahu kau selalu ada_ dan mengulangnya berkali-kali.

Tangannya bergerak pelan, menyusuri wajah sempurna Lu Han, hingga Lu Han kembali tenang sampai air matanya mengering.

Dan senandung lirih darinya kembali terdengar.

Kali ini Sehun terlalu lelah untuk berbicara.

Pun, terlalu lelah untuk memandang apapun. Maka dari itu, ia menutup kedua matanya ditemani dengan senandung lirih dari Lu Han yang semakin lama semakin melemah, hingga warna hitam menyedot Sehun, membawanya kembali ke dunia.

Oh Sehun mengingat hari di mana hari-hari pertama di musim panas di mana langit akan berwarna dua kali lebih cerah dari sebelumnya, burung-burung akan bernyanyi di jendela dan bintang-bintang akan menampakkan diri hingga akhirnya jatuh dengan anggun ke dasar bumi.

Di bawahnya, kasur berwarna putih menggesek lembut pipinya tangannya.

Warna hitam yang mengantarkannya kembali kedunia perlahan berubah menjadi monokromatik warna-warni seketika setelah ia berusaha membuka mata.

Satu, dua, tiga kali kedipan dan ia bisa melihat sebuah ruangan dengan jelas.

Oh Sehun selalu membenci ruangan ini.

Ia juga membenci bau obat-obatan dan rumah sakit.

Di ujung ruangan, seseorang sedang duduk tegap, dengan kaki yang disilangkan. Mukanya sama lelahnya dengan muka Sehun, ada kantong mata berwarna hitam di sekitar matanya, dan matanya berbicara bahwa ia tak tidur semalaman.

"Kapan kau datang, Jongin?" tanya Sehun lirih sambil menegakkan duduknya. Ia tak ingin beranjak dari kursi yang ia duduki saat ini. (Bahkan ia tak sadar jika tangannya bertaut dengan tangan seseorang.)

Jongin mengangkat bahunya. "Mungkin sesaat setelah kau tidur? Dua jam yang lalu."

Sehun mengangguk paham, melengkungkan pinggangnya yang terasa kaku karena tidur dengan posisi seperti tadi.

"Sehun."

"..."

"Kau harus melepaskannya."

"Jongin—"

"Sehun, aku tahu kau kaya, tak ada yang pernah meragukannya. Tapi—dia—Sehun, dia sudah **mati**."

Sehun menggeleng keras-keras. "Tidak."

"Sehun, dengarkan aku. Dia sudah mati, Lu Han _hyung_ sudah mati dan alat-alat itu sama sekali tidak membantu. Alat-alat itu—mereka hanya membuatnya bernapas tanpa ada harapan untuk kembali membuka mata, Sehun," jelasnya panjang lebar dengan mata yang nyaris memperlihatkan keputusasaan.

Jongin sungguh lelah melihat bagaimana Sehun _ngotot_ mempertahankan Lu Han yang jelas-jelas hanya bisa bernapas lewat alat-alat tolol macam itu. Jongin sungguh miris melihat Sehun yang hari demi hari berubah menjadi _zombie_ yang mengenaskan.

"Jongin," panggil Sehun. Matanya masih menolak memandang apapun kecuali wajah pucat pasi Lu Han yang hampir tertutup oleh berbagai macam alat yang membantunya untuk bernapas. "Lu Han masih ada."

Jongin mengerutkan keningnya.

"Ia masih berada di sini, menungguku di ujung langit merah."

Jongin tak mampu menahan air mata melihat bagaimana Sehun menanti sesuatu yang jelas-jelas takkan bisa kembali.

 **end**

 _a/n : for someone outta there who just loves hunhan as much as I do—_ _ **fenerill**_ _._

 _Just to make you all sure if you do not know—part di bagian hunhan itu sebenarnya hanya mimpinya sehun aja. Jadi dulu emang hunhan pernah exist, hunhan pernah bersama, pernah jatuh cinta dan blablabla dan naasnya luhan itu dulu buta warna monokromatik (if I am not mistaken) yang bisanya cuman ngenalin warna hitam sama putih doang. Dan ternyata di masa kini luhan itu koma, entah kenapa komanya karena apa aku nggak tau, intinya bukan karena buta warna dia. (mungkin dia kecelakaan atau apa idk lol) dan dia itu sebenarnya udah nggak bisa tertolong, dia bisa napas juga cuman dari alat-alat medis. Intinya kalau alatnya dicopot luhan dah mati, jadi si jongin bilang luhan dah mati tu ada benernya. Terus masalah luhan di mimpi sehun bilang kalo dia_ _ **masih ada, masih selalu menunggu di ujung langit merah**_ _tuh artinya dia emang udah mati, dan dia nunggu sehun di 'dunia lain'. Tapi sehunnya ngotot menerjemahkannya kalo luhan itu masih hidup dan selama masih ada langit sore, luhan masih bisa hidup dan bernapas. Karena keberadaan luhan adalah hidup bagi sehun. kkeut~_


End file.
